<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And the sun will shine on us again by CannibalDolly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431821">And the sun will shine on us again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalDolly/pseuds/CannibalDolly'>CannibalDolly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trailer Park Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalDolly/pseuds/CannibalDolly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky nearly dies of hypothermia one night during a snow blizzard, but luckily Bubs is there to save him and bring him into his shed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ricky/bubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And the sun will shine on us again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know that Ricky/bubs is not really that much of a popular ship and I’m also pretty sure the only ones that kinda like this pairing are just me and a few friends....but still, I felt the need to fill that little void for all the people that might like it 👉🏻👈🏻</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>« Jeez, am I ever freezing my balls off tonight » Rick growled as he turned on the small heater that Bubs kept next to his bed, keeping both hands in front of it to make sure that stupid thing actually made some real heat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Yeah, I know that the weather is usually fucked lately » Bubs commented while buttoning the top of his pajama, « But I wasn’t really expecting it to fucking start snowing out of nowhere either! ».</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was right, snow really wasn’t in the program that night; rain and bad weather was always a possibility, Ricky was the first to know that for sure, but snow?! So suddenly?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was pretty fucking unexpected.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« How do you even fucking manage to live in here without freezing? It’s so fucking cold, man! » Rick commented, still kneeling over the heater, not planning on getting any further from where he was standing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Well...it’s always less colder to sleep here than sleeping in a fucking car with a missing door in the middle of a snow blizzard, that’s for fucking sure » Bubs hit back as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, he couldn’t believe this man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricky turned his head around to look at him and half smirked, « Touché » he chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seriously? Complaining about a shed being too cold? What did he know about sheds or houses or trailers even? He lived in a fucking car!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t matter right now anyways, as soon as he saw the snow coming he straight up ran outside to check if Ricky was fine, check if he needed a blanket or anything else, even if Julian was usually the one to offer these things to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But one thing that Julian never actually gave him was a roof to share during those cold days, not that he hadn’t done it already in the past but...there was just something weird in him lately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was he hiding something? Was he scared of intimacy? Was his masculinity so fragile he actually feared of being seen living in the same trailer with another man just for one night?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bubs always thought that but never really said anything about it, it wasn’t his business after all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well Julian could keep his trailer, who needed it anyway? He had his shed and he could share it with whoever he wanted to! And if he wanted to be the one spending the night with Ricky at his place, he had all the freedom to do so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He already lived with another nineteen cats and kitties, why couldn’t he share it with a man too? Nothing weird about that, he thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He already slept so many times in his shed with lots of men in the past....wait, that sounded weird.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slept with a lot of friends! That’s it!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Come on Ricky, it’s getting fucking late and I’ve already passed my bed time hour » Bubs complained, « Just get up and put on your jammies so we can go back to sleep » he suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricky slowly got up from the floor where he was kneeling and stretched his arms lazily, « No need to grab any jammies for me, Bubs, I sleep with this shit on all the time » he bragged, just like as if he was Bear Grills or the king of survivors in the wild or some shit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had to admit, Ricky was pretty good at surviving in the wild: he knew how to make fire, make ice, find food, dig tunnels, find water...and all that weird shit that technically no one nowadays was supposed to do anymore while living in a modern society system.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bubs sighed, « Ok then it’s your choice, can we go to bed now? Lemme tell ya, I’m starting to get really sleepy ».</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricky sighed with half a smile, « Ok ok, whatever you want Mr. Night Owl » he said as he sloppily climbed the small ladder to reach the top bunk, trying his best not to fall down and break everything all over again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« It’s not that Ricky » Bubs huffed as he looked at the other man trying to find a comfy position on that small mattress, turning around on himself just like a dog would do before going to sleep, « point is...all my kitties have a sleeping routine and I can’t just fuck up with it, otherwise they won’t get enough sleep and they’ll start getting all grumpy and violent at me » he explained.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricky finally laid with his back against the mattress, facing the ceiling and relaxing both hands behind his head, « Get violent with ya? Bubs, man, are you kidding? » he asked as he turned his head slightly to the side to peer at him with a smile, « Yer so nice n sweet with them, no way they’re gonna treat you like shit afterwards just because they didn’t sleep enough, dummy. Actually I don’t think anyone would be able to really get mad at you in the first place, yer too cute to stay mad at » he chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Did he just say...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bubs furrowed his brows slightly to hide a tint of confusion in his expression.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cute? Did he actually...think he was cute?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No way he really meant it “that way”...right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I mean, Ricky called everyone handsome or pretty all the time! He pretty much always made compliments to people without even thinking too much about it...but cute?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the first time he referred to someone with a kind compliment instead of a flirty or sexual one like he usually would.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Maybe it was just a stupid observation he randomly made and Bubs was just thinking </span> <span class="s2">way </span> <span class="s1">too much about it...but deep down he realized that if he called him cute then there was probably a good reason for it.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricky blindly believed in what he said, that’s why.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bubs felt his cheeks slightly burn just at the thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Yeah well » Bubs coughed slightly nervous, « Kitties are just animals after all, you can’t control them, Ricky. If they get mad at you they just do, it’s the way animals are y’know...You can’t control their emotions » he said with a serene tone while putting the covers over Rick’s body and tucking him gently, « Now sleep ».</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After that Bubs lazily grabbed a pillow and got back to his bottom bunk, finally slipping under the covers and getting into a comfortable position.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He left the light on, remembering that it was the way Ricky preferred since they were kids, for some reason he couldn’t stand the idea of sleeping in total darkness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger man was just about to fall asleep when suddenly the voice of Rick waking him up again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Bubs...» his voice was just a whisper but still loud enough for him to open his eyes again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Yeah? » the other sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Do you ever just...wonder what your cats might think of you? » his question came out as if it was the most obvious thing to say in the world.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« W-what? » Bubbles shifted in his bed, confused as ever, « What do you mean, Ricky? ».</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard the other man sigh thoughtfully before answering again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« I mean...» Rick looked at the ceiling as if he could find an explanation to his words on it, « I mean y’know, you always treat your kitties right and...feed them, pet them, tell them how much you love them or care about them...but, how can you tell if the feeling is mutual? ».</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bubs remained silent, expression puzzled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« I mean...imagine you had a cat, right? » Rick was now too far gone into his dumb discourse, just like a child, he lifted his hands in the air to picture the shape of a cat, « This big, fluffy and cute cream colored cat, right? ».</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bubs rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers in exasperation, this was gonna be one hell of a long night.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">« -And you fucking love this cat, I mean, you love him like</span> <span class="s2"> a lot</span> <span class="s1">. You look at him and you think he’s super cute, kind...and he’s always so nice to ya » Rick went on, « But...you don’t know if this cat likes you back, know what I mean? Like, fuck! How can someone tell if their cat loves them back or not? They can’t just ask him, he’s a cat! ».</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Ricky...» Bubs groaned, even he couldn’t believe he was having this type of conversation right now, « You don’t just ask the fucking cat if he loves you back or not, he can’t tell ya! The love between a human and his pet is just shown through actions, not words, got it? » he hoped it sounded clear enough, « Like for example if you really like this kitty and you want him to love ya back ya just need patience, try to approach him slowly and pet him gently...if he accepts your caresses or if he purrs and sits on your lap then it means he loves you back. It’s easy, Ricky ».</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two stayed silent for a moment, the only noises present were the heavy rain mixed with snow tapping on the roof of the shed and the slight buzz of the heater next to the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Oh...never thought of that, thanks bubs » his voice responded in a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Yer welcome, Ricky » he muttered back, actually stopping for a second to reflect on the conversation they just had.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Hold on a second...why did you ask, though? » the younger man commented after a while, « You don’t have any cats, Ricky! » he observed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricky furrowed his brows and nervously played with the corner of his blanket to distract himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« I er...I was just....I don’t know, Bubs » mumbled, « It’s just that there’s this big fluffy kitty that I’ve seen walking around the park lately, heh...and uhm...he’s super super cute...so adorable...» he went on, his face burning up a little bit as he almost got lost in the thought, « But err... It’s always so fucking conplerenticated to approach, I don’t know what to do » he groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bubs chuckled slightly at his mispronunciation of “complicated”, not saying a word to not interrupt him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« -And with all this shit snow, cold n fuckin blizzards and stuff I was kinda afraid he would feel alone tonight...all by himself » Rick explained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bubbles smiled, « It’s ok Ricky, kitties are tough » he whispered, « I’m sure he’s fine. Tomorrow morning you can come with me and we could go look for him, how does that sound? ».</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rick smiled with his gaze lost in the void, the thought of spending the rest of the next day with Bubs suddenly making him feel all fuzzy and warm inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« You would do that? » the older man asked all soft, not actually expecting him to make such a kind offer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Of course, Ricky! » the other answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, « Tomorrow morning! I’ll wake you up so we can have breakfast and then go look for that kitty....well, I mean as long as the snow doesn’t get too tall or too heavy, otherwise I’m afraid we might have to spend the rest of the day locked together in this shed ahah » he joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricky blushed at the idea, he tried to stay cool by playing along.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Ahah, and then we would have to wait for Julian to come rescue us by breaking down the door with an axe just like a fucking lumberjack » he joked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two suddenly burst out laughing, not even caring if they were being too loud anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The picture of Julian actually breaking the door down with an axe while dressed like one of those attractive manly guys on those magazines of “chainsaws and grease” or “musk and woods” or all that other shit that Julian used to read and probably also jerk off to was way too hilarious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only once they stopped Ricky finally managed to huff, « Thanks, Buddy, it’s so...kind of you ».</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bubs shrugged with a slight smirk, « Nah, don’t mention it, anything for a kitty in need, heh ».</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah....about that kitty...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricky shifted in his bed and turned to the side, his cheek pressing against the pillow, his eyes focused on the door in front of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t sleep, something just kept messing with his brain over and over, all those stupid fucking thoughts running around in his head without even giving him the pleasure of being able to sleep in peace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What was wrong with him that night?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was it the cold? The fresh night air making it’s way though the cracks of the wooden walls and running up and down his body? Or was it because his pillow smelled like bubbles? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It felt so nice, he could sense a slight pinch of...vanilla? Cinnamon? Or was it maple syrup? </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Fuck, it just smelled so good...</span> <span class="s2">He</span> <span class="s1"> smelled so good.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Good night, Bubs » he said, his voice muffled because of his mouth pressed so tightly against the pillow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Nigh, Ricky » the other replied softly before rolling to one side of the mattress and closing his eyes once again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then silence followed. Nothing more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Although they were both tired and supposedly be sleeping by now, Ricky still kept his eyes open, looking nervously all around the shed just like as if someone had been watching them all along.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolled with his chest flat against the mattress and his face almost drowning in that pillow, both arms wrapped tightly around it to hug it better.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mind kept racing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thought about those few hours before the snow blizzard actually got worse, before he could even crash at Bubs’ place.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">He remembered being asleep in his car, just one blanket that Julian gave him wrapped around his shoulders and a football ball behind his head as a pillow.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He remembered the cold chills running down his body, the freezing convulsions his muscles kept having, his eyes and mouth close shut in attempt to ignore that piercing and paper-cutting wind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But then Bubbles suddenly came, he had one torch in his hand and a blanket in the other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricky remembered opening his eyes and seeing him kneeled in front of him, shaking him up with one hand and yelling at him something that he didn’t quite hear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked almost like a mirage though, just like a gift for sore eyes, everything was dark and cold until he came along to rescue him, all warm and illuminated, and oh- so fucking pretty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t even remember the words that he said to him, he was too petrified to even realize that he was actually going into hypothermia.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He only looked at his face and his lips moving without making any sound before his eyes closed back and he fainted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything went dark again...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All he could remember was that the next second his eyes fluttered back open he was already in Bubs’ shed, sitting on his bottom bunk, two layers of blankets on top of him and a small heater next to his legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bubs was standing right there, silent and still, tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They didn’t spoke for a while, knowing that it would’ve only made things worse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rick almost died that night, and if Bubs hadn’t been there he would’ve probably went into another coma to then pass away soon right after.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They just shared a sour and painful glare and agreed that for the next few days Ricky would’ve slept in his shed with him instead of that old broken car.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricky was a full mix of emotions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was sorry and felt like he needed to apologize, but at the same time he was also thankful and oh so grateful...he just didn’t know how to tell him, words were always so complicated to use to express emotions, that’s why he hated them so much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The picture of Bubbles looking at him like he had seen a corpse, his eyes filled with tears, wouldn’t leave his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thought about what he told him, “love can be shown through acts, not words”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And yes, Bubs literally came in the middle of a snow blizzard and saved him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He. Saved. His. Life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he deserved the world for it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It must have been around four in the morning when Ricky decided to finally grow a pair and found the courage to get up from the bed and come down from that bottom bunk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slowly got down from the little ladder, carefully avoiding stepping on any cat toy or other loud object to not make a single sound that could’ve woke Bubs up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it was too soon to talk, he was Ricky after all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not even one foot in the ground and he already tripped over a gardening tool, the object suddenly falling and hitting the ground with a loud metallic noise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fuck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bubs squirmed in his bed before slowly waking up, getting up on one elbow while scratching his eyes under the glasses with one hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once his vision focused again he looked at the tool laying in the ground and then Ricky, a mixed expression of confusion and slight fear on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Hey » Rick said slowly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Ricky...» the other replied, his voice still raspy and confused from sleep, « Why are you...what’s-...what’s wrong? ».</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricky sighed before slowly getting closer to him and kneeling next to the bed, « I er... ».</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What in the fuck was he supposed to say now? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no excuse whatsoever for him getting caught standing around in the darkness of his shed while he was asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He originally wanted to look for a piece of paper to write him a little apology letter, something that he could’ve left on his chest so that the morning after Bubs could read and understand instead of having to keep up an awkward conversation with Ricky.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s what the older man always used to do, he wasn’t good at writing and stuff, but he always preferred to leave a letter instead of actually using words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was less embarrassing, less troublesome.....less emotional.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« I was...» Ricky looked down at his shoes, too embarrassed to look up, « I was cold...really fucking cold, and I was wondering if we uhmm....».</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bubs looked at him in silence, always more and more confused as he waited for an answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« -I wanted to ask you if we could...share the covers together » Rick spit out all in one breath, his face completely red.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stayed both in silence for a second, the slight sound of rain was the only noise audible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Ya mean you wanna....share the bed? » The blonde man asked after a while.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Actually, y’know what? Forget it! » Rick babbled nervously, already regretting everything he said, « Doesn’t really matter- ».</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« I mean...it might be a little too small for both of us, Ricky » Bubs observed, completely calm and strangely too soft.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Exactly! Err just-...never mind, forget what I said, I was probably just sleep-wralkening or some shit » Rick went on, the more he babbled the more his face grew redder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Ricky just...jeez, get the fuck in here » Bubs sighed, curling two fingers as a sign to tell him to come closer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rick turned around and looked at him, his face red like a tomato and his heart almost exploding in his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He insecurely walked towards him until Bubs slowly pushed the covers aside and slightly shifted to the corner of the mattress to make him space.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Just...fucking hurry, I’m freezing » the blonde man growled, his eyes glued to the floor to not make any embarrassing eye contact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricky didn’t need to hear it twice, he kneeled closer to the bottom bunk and then quickly laid next to him, pulling up the covers on top of them both to produce more heat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Thanks, Buddy ».</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God, it felt nice. So warm and reassuring, he hadn’t been sharing a bed since the last time he saw Lucy...probably must’ve been a lot of years ago, he couldn’t even remember.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The space was narrow and literally way too tight to even move around to turn or squirm slightly, so they both kept the same position, one laying in front of the other, their knees slightly touching.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was all too new, when they were kids they used to sleep together all the time...but right now there was just something different.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something felt more reassuring, more intimate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t recall ever being so close to bubs in a night like that one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But strangely it didn’t feel weird, wrong or stupid...it felt right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rain and snow was tough and persistent out there, but Rick and Bubs were safe and sound, both drowning in the comfort of that warm shed and the coziness of those blankets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rick looked at the man sleeping in front of him, observing his closed eyes and his blonde eyelashes, he looked so peaceful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Bubs » he murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Mh » Bubs hummed back, without even bothering opening his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Look....I know yer still a little mad at me for before...» Ricky whispered, « And I know what happened back there was pretty fucked...but I want you to know that I’m sorry...».</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bubs slowly opened his eyes and the two looked at each other in silence, Ricky couldn’t help but notice a slight tint of green in his irises. Never noticed how pretty it looked before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« I’m so sorry...I’m sorry a-and I think you’re the greatest fucking friend someone could ever ask for...I’d be dead if it wasn’t for you right now...thank you » he said, his voice so low it was almost inaudible, « Thank you so much, Bubs....».</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricky didn’t quite see that coming but before he could even realize what was happening Bubs suddenly pulled him closer and wrapped both arms around his waist into a tight, almost desperate, hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rick slightly gasped for how unexpectedly it all happened, then he silently looked down to peer at the other man that was literally hiding his face against his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His arms slowly hugged back, one hand pressing against his back while the other gently caressed the back of his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fuck, he was so small.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Don’t you ever fucking do that again » Bubs sobbed against his chest, his small hands gripping the back of Ricky’s shirt tighter, « Please, just....promise me you won’t ever do that again, Ricky ».</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ricky felt a lump in his throat, he hugged him tighter and nuzzled his chin on top of his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« I promise » he muttered softly, « I swear it’ll never happen again...».</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bubs sniffed and pressed his face against his chest just a little closer, « Thank you ».</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rick suddenly felt the need to reassure him, the need to make him feel like everything was gonna be okay, that the near death experience from before was never gonna happen for the rest of their lives, never again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard a second sniff coming from the other man, this time less loud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« Hey, hey » Rick cooed gently, « Shhhh, it’s okay...I’m okay, please don’t cry...» he whispered in the secrecy of that room, his hand soothing his shoulder with gentle strokes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bubs cleared his throat, « I know, it’s just....» he said, voice slightly trembling, « Fuck...Ricky, for fuck’s sake, I love you so fucking much...» he whimpered, « I don’t know what I would’ve done if you died of hypothermia tonight...I don’t know what I- ».</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« -I’m here now » Rick interrupted him, « I’m here and I ain’t leaving this time...I promise, Bubs ».</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two hugged tighter, holding each other like they never did before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bubs had horrible memories of seeing Ricky of the verge of dying for the cold that night and he hoped that everything would just leave his mind if he closed his eyes and let Ricky reassure him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">« I love you too » Rick whispered after a silent while, his mouth practically pressed against the top of his head, « So much....».</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly the harsh sound of rain and wind didn’t sound so heavy anymore, it felt like a distant muffled whisper between the four walls of that shed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now their slow and reassuring breaths coming together were the only sound audible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rick caressed his head and gently ran his fingers through his thin strands of blonde hair, the other hand pressed against his shoulder to pull him closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed, lost in his thoughts as he cuddled with bubs to the point of finally reaching the verge of falling asleep, his sweet scent felt so intoxicating it could almost fill those very few empty spaces between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t believe that he never really noticed how sweet his friend smelled until that moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon it was gonna be morning again and the first weak lights of the day would come sliding through the wooden cracks and shine on both of them, waking them up from that never ending night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rick closed his eyes and pressed tighter against the other man, the next morning they would have walked together around the snowy park to look for that cat, maybe laughing and joking mindlessly just like they used to, maybe he would’ve grabbed his hands into his slightly smaller ones to warm them just like he always used to do during cold winters.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just the thought of it made him smile, he couldn’t wait for the sun to rise again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The “big cute and fluffy kitty” is a metaphor that Ricky uses to describe Bubbles.<br/>So...yeah, the cat doesn’t really exists, he made that up as an excuse to know what might be the best approach to get closer to him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>